ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Valuthian Knights
is an American fantasy-adventure television series created by and . It is produced by and airs on Disney Channel and Disney XD since June 17, 2016. Synopsis Five teens are chosen by a mysterious alien weapon to form a crew to fight an ancient evil brain who can turn people evil, as well as other potential menaces. Characters Heroes *'Jack Lee Schott' (voiced by Scott Menville) - the brave and daring leader of the knights. *'Kathy Candy' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the nice and caring second-in-command who is in love with Jack. *'David Summers' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - the prankster member of the gang. *'Sara Love' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a cell phone-addicted teen and a member of the team. *'Louis Dewey' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the brainiac member of the gang. Allies *'Valdon' (voiced by Nolan North) - an ancient weapon used by the Valuthians and the group's mentor. *'Womble' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Proffesor Williams/The Silver Knight' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Veronica TBD' (voiced by Kath Soucie in a British accent) - TBD *'Janice TBD' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Coach Max Stallione' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche impersonating ) - TBD *'Princess Valena' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - the princess of Valuthia that soon created a new Valuthia. *'Heinz Heinrich' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in a German accent) - TBD *'Harry Barry' (voiced by Bill Farmer impersonating John Goodman) - TBD *'Ryan Van Goosling' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Tamyra Van Goosling' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Phil Winchell' (voiced by Jim Cummings impersonating Paul Winchell) - TBD *'Salmon Glunk' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - an outlawed hunter who can instantly call any beast into battle and have them fight for him. Antagonists *'Paridiz' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - a powerful conquerer who destroyed Valuthia, being the series' main antagonist. **'Brannies' - voiceless brains that control people, turning them into villains. **'General Zaron' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - a vicious general that works for Paridiz. **'Astronima' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - Zaron's lover and top enforcer. **'The Intelligence' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - a banished Valuthian working for Paridiz. **'Melissa Hunter/Vampiress' (voiced by Tara Strong impersonating Jenny Slate) - TBD *'Donna Queen/The Queen' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Mr. Ghastly/Ghastly Fellow' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Nurse Carrie Hilkes/Deadly Nurse' (voiced by Tress MacNeille impersonating ) - TBD *'TBD' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Janice Winter/Shadows' (voiced by Cree Summer impersonating ) - TBD *'Dracon' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'TBD' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Vlad Dracula' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Sam Veinsman/Mastermind' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Malibous, the Dark Sorcerer' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor impersonating Johnny Depp) - a powerful sorcerer who possesses dark magic and creator of the monsters and demons. **'The Eye of Malibous' (also voiced by Nolan North) - a magical eye that is Malibous's companion and sidekick who helps him with his dark magic to summon monsters. *'TBD' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD Episodes Franchise See Valuthian Knights (franchise). Production Trivia *The characters have the same animation style as Recciardi and Naylor's other series The Modifyers. **In addition, Mae Whitman, Jeff Bennett and Paul Rugg have roles in both series. *Some characters resemble their actors. Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:2016 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas